Ocean's Street
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "Essa estrada leva ao mar", ele me disse. E realmente era verdade. x HOSHIGAKI KISAME/UCHIHA ITACHI. 30cookies, set: Verão, tema 22: Estrada. Presente para Youko Estressada x


**Sumário:** "Essa estrada leva ao mar", ele me disse. E realmente era verdade.

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Fanfic de presente para Youko Estressada**

* * *

**Ocean's Street**

* * *

_30cookies_

_&_

_Presente para Youko Estressada_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 22: Estrada_

_

* * *

_

_Eu andei pelas ruas do amor  
Por mil anos  
Eu andei pelas ruas do amor  
E elas estão banhadas em lágrimas_

-

The Rolling Stones, "Streets of Love" (Tradução)

* * *

- É por aqui, Itachi-san. – ele murmurou para mim, com aquele sorriso de sempre.

Assim era Kisame. Alegre e descontraído, forte, mesmo não aparentando. Assim era meu companheiro. Andava lentamente, observando a paisagem. Um ninja muito diferente do normal.

Aprendi, em minha infância, que ninjas não podem _aproveitar uma vista_, nem _falar com pessoas_, ou _brincar com crianças_, ou até _ajudar os desconhecidos_.

Kisame fazia tudo isso, e mais. Além disso, defendia pessoas comuns de marginais e foras da lei, mesmo que ele também fosse um.

Nunca o entendi.

- Chegamos, Itachi-san. – ele murmurou, observando uma longa estrada.

- Aonde? – eu perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, não vê? – ele sorriu.

- Não, não vejo nada, além dessa estrada.

- Se seguir o caminho, direitinho, e não desviar, você chega ao mar.

Virei-me para ele e o vi sorrir, como se admirasse as pedras naquele caminho.

- E para que eu preciso saber _chegar_ ao mar?

- Para você ir até ele, oras. – ele respondeu, como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu sei disso. Mas _para quê?_

- Para quando quiser ir. – aquele tom de voz me irritou um pouco.

- Então, vamos. – eu murmurei, achando que ele queria ir ao mar, comigo.

- Não.

- Como?

- Não vamos.

- Por que não?

- Porque não precisamos ver o mar, _hoje_.

E ele começou a andar, de volta para a vila em que acabávamos de sair.

- Precisamos de motivos para ver o mar?! – eu gritei sarcástico – Essa é nova para mim.

Kisame virou-se, sério.

- Precisamos de motivos, para ver _realmente_ o mar. – não entendi e ele percebeu – É muito fácil ir ver o mar. Mas o que você verá? Água? Areia? Ondas? Isso não é o mar.

- E o que é o mar? – eu perguntei, ficando sério, novamente.

- Um dia você irá descobrir.

Não ousei questiona-lo, mais uma vez. Encarei uma última vez a estrada, indo embora, junto dele.

O tempo passou e, um dia, eu me senti estranho. Como se faltasse algo em mim. Como se eu estivesse desaparecendo. Como se eu não fosse mais nada. E, ainda, minha visão desaparecia, cada vez mais. Tornando-se turva.

Aquela conversa estranha reapareceu em minha mente. Andei até o quarto de Kisame e pedi para este levar-me até lá, embora eu tivesse certeza que ele riria de mim e me chamaria de "patético".

Esqueci-me que, tratando-se de Kisame, nada podia ser previsto. Ele riu, claro. Porém, me levou até lá, com um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

Aquele fora o mar mais bonito que já vi. Ele pareceu adivinhar meus pensamentos e me respondeu:

- É o mais belo, Itachi-san, pois é o _verdadeiro_ mar. O único e verdadeiro mar, Itachi-san. – e fechou os olhos, respirando o odor marítimo, como se fosse a última vez.

E realmente foi... Para mim.

No outro dia enfrentei Sasuke e perdi minha vida. A última coisa que vi, em minha mente, foi aquela estrada, que dava ao mar.

Tenho vontade de voltar àquela estrada. Caminhar lentamente e chegar ao meu mar. _O meu mar_.

O que eu não lhe disse – e o que eu não sabia – Kisame, era que aquela estrada me levava a você.

* * *

**N.A.: **Tudo bem, ficou um pouco meloso demais, mas eu gostei, ainda que foi no POV do Itachi, após sua morte... E... E... Cara ficou muito melodramático. Mas eu escrevi ouvindo a música do Rolling Stones e acabou dando isso D:

Dedico esse presente à Youko Estressada, ainda que ela prefira ItachiDeidara xD

Espero que goste o/

**Reviews? ee'**


End file.
